New Beginnings
by steLLar
Summary: Not much of a romance. Yolei and Ken talk about second chances and friendship. Develops into a romance later. Please R&R, even if you're not a Kenyako fan!


**NOTE:** This is a Yolei/Ken story so you have been warned. Not a lot of romance in this story, just a lot of talking. R&R, okie?  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or am affiliated with anybody who does so don't sue me, okie? Digimon is © to Saban & Fox Kids.  
  
** N e w :: B e g i n n i n g s  
By: +=Luna=+**

It was an unusually quiet day at school. Ever since the whole Digimon Emperor turned good escapade, it was kind of weird trusting somebody who had once been your enemy. _I guess Ken has really changed,_ Yolei thought to herself during class. _I just can't believe I was so quick to judge. _Kari, who was sitting next to her, noticed her grim expression and smiled. "Hey, you okay?" she inquired, concerned.  
"Uh...yeah. Don't sweat it, Kari," she replied, "I'm fine," She gave her a forced smile.  
RR-II-NN-G! The bell pierced through her thoughts.  
"Hey, Yolei!!!" Davis was waving at her. She slowed down so he could catch up to her. "We're all going to check out the Digital-World, you coming?"  
"Davis, you know I have to work at the store after school, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well maybe you can bring us some munchies before we go!"  
_Typical of Davis! When he's not thinking about Kari, he's definitely got food on his mind.  
_"Yeah, no prob," she said as she walked away, "But it's gonna cost ya!" she added with a giggle.

©©©©©©©©

"Yolei!!!" her father said anxiously, waving from the cash register, "Where have you been? This place is like a zoo!"  
"Uh...Dad, what are all these people doing here?" Yolei eyed the crowd in front of the convenience store.  
"They're our customers, silly!" Her father laughed, "Surprising, huh? Lately, business has been great! But these people have me working over time! Nothing my girl can't do, right?" he gave her a approving smile. "Do me a favor? Can you clean up the storage room? I can handle the customers."  
Yolei sighed, obviously not in the mood to do any cleaning. "Sure thing, Dad," she replied reluctantly.

©©©©©©©©

_Holy cow! This place is a mess!_ Yolei's eyes widened when she saw the storage room, dusty merchandise and all. _Great, I get stuck cleaning a dirty old storage room while everybody else has fun in the Digital-World!_  
"Oh well...might as well start with the garbage," she gathered up all the junk and headed for the dumpster. Stacked with boxes on her arms, she stumbled and bumped into the wall, bruising her shoulder mildly.  
"Ouch!" Yolei winced at the pain on her shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" a male voice came from behind. Yolei looked up to see Ken, stretching out his arm to help her up.  
"Ah--Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." She took his arm and pulled herself up, blushing slightly. "So what are you doing here?"  
"I was just getting some groceries for my parents," he trailed off, "You look like you could use some help..."  
Yolei beamed then calmed down, afraid that Ken would notice her sudden jolt of happiness. "S-Sure...I can use all the help I can get."  
"Alright," He said as he lifted up the boxes over his head and threw them into the dumpster. There was an awkward silence while the two were working. Yolei was getting more nervous by the minute and decided to strike up a conversation.  
"So, Ken...," she said without making eye contact with him, "How have you been lately?"  
"I've been doing okay. Just a bit regretful, that's all..." He trailed off, looking into Yolei's eyes while she worked, "I just wanted to apologize to you and your friend for my behavior. I was wrong..."  
Yolei finally summed up her courage to look in his eyes, "I know you're sorry. You don't have to tell me. I know what it's like to make mistakes, everybody does."  
"...but sometimes, don't you get the feeling that no matter what you do, your mistakes stay with you forever?"  
"Yeah, I do but you just have to move on and start fresh," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, then retracting it quickly when she realized what she had just done. "You can't spend the rest of your life apologizing for your misdeeds. Just know that no matter what you do, you have friends who care about you...a lot."  
"You mean like you?" he said, teasing her.  
"Yeah," she said, blushing like mad, then getting humorous, "So quit your belly achin' and get to work, will ya?!" He laughed, for the first time in a really long time.  
"Thanks, Yolei," He said after the laughter died down, "I don't why you would want to be friends with me, after what I did,"  
"Well that's what friends do," She said finally, then paused for a second to smile at him, "Forgive and forget."

THE END... for now that is!

So what did you guys think of the story? I know this wasn't too romantic but I just wanted to build a foundation for the story. A really good friendship = a really good relationship, right? ^_^ please review! but if you must say negative things, make it constructive criticism!  
This is my first Kenyako (Ken/Yolei) fic so don't be mean! I was going to write a Daiyako (Davis/Yolei) but I had no idea what to write! If you're a Daiyako fan, please write a fic! I haven't seen one of those for a while.


End file.
